1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to housing apparatus for electronic elements such as amplifiers and, more particularly, to the housing for electronic apparatus which includes a metal housing in which the electronic elements are disposed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Housings for electronic elements, such as low noise amplifiers, are typically made of metal. Within a housing is a chamber in which the electronic apparatus is disposed. The elements or components, such as amplifier elements, are commonly disposed on a circuit board located within the housing. One end of the housing is designated as the input end, and the other end of the housing is designated as the output end. For amplifiers, the object of the amplifier is to provide high gain with low noise. The input signal at the input end of a housing is generally rather low, and the elements of the amplifier are designed to provide as much gain as is practical with a minimum of noise in the output signal. One of the problems inherent in the prior art is the propagation of rf fields inside the housing which tends to interfere with the gain performance of the amplifier. The elimination of such rf interference is a problem in the prior art. The apparatus of the present invention allows substantial gain without the attendant interference problems.